Harry Potter and the Return of Lily and James
by Serena Serenity
Summary: Lily and James come back as ghosts, with a lot of stuff going on. Please r/r!
1. Chapters 1 to 3

A/N : This is my first story that I have ever posted on fanfiction.net!! please R/R I'll try to get new chapters out as soon as posible. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Remus, I need a favor from you, I'm making a potion and I need one ingredient. I need a werewolf hair, and because it is a full moon tonight..." Sirius started.

"This is important isn't it because that you detest potions."

Sirius nodded. "It is for Harry."

"I'll give it to you tomorrow."

That night Sirius fell asleep in anticipation of the next day.

***

Harry heard a gentle a scratch on his window. His large, white owl, Hedwig, was hovering outside his window. Along with him was the Weasly's elderly owl, Errol, a brightly colored bird, obviously Sirius liked them better than owls, and an official owl. Harry opened his window and let them in. He glanced at his clock and remembered it was his birthday. 

First Harry took the owl from Hogwarts so it could go and deliver its next letter. It had his list of books for next year. Other than that, it had nothing special.

He took the letter from Sirius' bird next because the other owls were looking at it meanly and it would be better if they didn't have a fight. It was just a short note that read:

Harry,

I'm going to drop by later and give you your present. Warn your muggles so they aren't to surprised when I pop up. I'll see you later today.

Sirius

Harry smiled. His aunt and uncle were going to be so surprised. They still didn't know that Sirius was innocent. This was going to be funny.

Then he took the package that Errol brought. Inside was a letter that read:

Harry,

I hope you like your gift. Fred and George gave me the money for it. Somehow they got a lot of money over the summer but they won't say anything. They just mumble something like thanks Harry. Do you have any idea of what they mean by that?

Anyway, mum asked Dumbledore if you could come over. He agreed but only if there are some ministry wizards with us. At least you can come. We'll come pick you up at about 5:00 tomorrow. Make sure that your fireplace is unplugged and have your trunk ready.

Ron

"This just gets better and better." Harry thought. "I don't think that I could have any better luck than this. I should tell Aunt Petinua and Uncle Vernon but that would ruin the surprise."

Harry opened the package. Inside was a book entitled Famous Quidditch moves and who preformed them.

Harry leafed through the book before picking up Hedwig's package. He picked up the letter that guessed was from Hermione.

Harry,

I hope that you are having as good of a summer as possible. Ron told me that you are going to the Burrow. I'll meet up with you at Diagon Ally. I think that my present will be helpful. I would say how but then you would be able to figure it out. I'm also sending you some Daily Prophet's that have to do with You-Know-Who's return to power. (So that when school starts up you know who to be sensitive to.) There has been little good news since school ended. I'm glad that you are safe. See you soon.

Hermione

As Harry opened the package, he revealed a book under multiple Daily Prophets. Once he moved the papers, he saw that the book was called Crash course for Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts for those with little experience.

"Herman was right, this could be useful." Harry thought but he had no idea how useful it would be.

Harry walked cheerfully down to breakfast and was immediately told to go clean Dudly's room as being happy was against the rules. It took all day to clean although he cleaned it last week. He couldn't wait until he left.

***

Around 2 o'clock Sirius heard a little pop and saw Remus appear.

"Sorry I took so long." Remus apologized. "Here you go I got a few hairs for you."

"Thanks."

Then Remus handed Sirius the hairs and dissaparated.

Sirius dropped 2 werewolf hairs into the caldron. The potion frothed and bubbled. Then 2 swirling wisps of smoke appeared. The 2 wisps of smoke started to form a shape. After a few minutes of twisting and turning 2 human forms appeared. "Lily, James, " Sirius said hopefully.

"Sirius! Is it really you?" James attempted to hug Sirius but passed through him.

"Harry, where is Harry!" Lily cried.

"Harry is fine. We're going to see him later in fact. You are his birthday present in fact."

"Sirius, how could you! Harry's parents a birthday present! I wonder how he will react." Lily pondered.

"As his father I think that he will be ecstatic."

"When are we going to see him?"

"I was thinking of taking Harry here for dinner. I can't take him out because I'm, well, an escaped convict from Azakaban. We'll pick him up and then bring him back here." Sirius replied being careful not to mention who Harry was staying with less it cause an uproar. "Until that time let me fill you in on the happenings of the wizarding world so you don't talk about things that are now nonexistent." Sirius showed Lily and James into his messy living room.

***

Harry had just cleaned up Dudly's room when his aunt yelled at him to come down for dinner. 

"It took you long enough." Aunt Petunia yelled. "Wash your hands and face."

When Harry sat down, he saw that he only had about a mouthful of each of the different things that they were having for dinner.

"I wonder when Sirius is coming." Harry thought.

As if this was a cue Harry heard a pop and said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you Sirius was coming."

Aunt Petunia was staring open mouthed and muttered "Lily" before dropping into a dead faint.

At this Harry turned around slowly and stared at what he saw.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry asked as he saw the two ghosts that were next to his godfather.

Lily started to cry and say "Harry, Harry" repeatedly.

"Umm... Harry, how do you like your birthday present?" Sirius asked and got his response in the form of a huge hug from Harry. 

"This is the best present I ever got!"

"We're also going to my house where I'm going to conjure a gourmet dinner. Sorry Lily and James. But I'm sure that Harry is hungry if that is his normal dinner."

Harry decided not to tell them that he normally got less. He didn't know how his Mum would react. He wasn't as worried what his Dad would do.

"Let's go back to my house now. I have a portkey for Harry and I. You two know how to get back to my house right." Lily and James nodded. I'll see you there."

Sirius pulled out two pouches that had buttons in them. "These will take will take you to my house." 

Sirius handed one to Harry. Harry reached for the button and once he felt it the pulling sensation started. Once he left James, Lily, and Sirius left.

If anybody looked at the Dursleys right now, they would see all of them out cold on the floor.

Chapter 2

Once everybody got to Sirius's house Sirius and Lily went into the kitchen to get dinner ready. James told Harry about what he did at school. Or rather, the different pranks he played on Snape during the school year. 

"Fred and George are going to like Dad. He must have played more tricks then they have so far." Harry thought. "With Dad helping them, which he probably will, this year will be one of the prank filled years ever. I bet that many the tricks will be on Snape seeing how Dad + Snape were enemies. If this is any indication of how this year is going to be I can't wait."

"Now I don't want to corrupt your mind, actually, I don't want your mum to yell at me." James admitted, "So lets move onto a safer topic. What house are you in? It better not be Slytherin."

"No, I'm in Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Harry admitted, "But I didn't want to so it put me into Gryffindor instead. I'm glad that I'm in Gryffindor. You and Mum were in Gryffindor right?"

James nodded. "I'm glad that you are in Gryffindor. The very idea of you being in Slytherin..." James shuddered. "Anyway, are you are the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Yeah, I'm the seeker. I was on the team since my first year."

"I was the seeker too when I was at Hogwarts. I thought that first years couldn't have their own brooms. Did that rule change in the many years after I left?" Harry shook his head. "They must have because you can't do much on the school brooms, no. I know that you couldn't win many games on those brooms."

"They let me have a broom as a special allowance. It is a funny story of how I got on the team. It was actually my rival who go me on the team." Harry proceeds to tell his Dad of his first flying lesson.

"Harry, James, time for dinner." Sirius called once Harry finished, choking a little when he said James.

They all sat down at the table. Or rather, Sirius and Harry sat down. Lily and James floated. As they ate Sirius talked with James and Harry talked with his mum. They made this arrangement of talking as they had already talked to the other person, even if it was nowhere near enough. Harry was telling his mum about his professors.

"We have Professor Binns for History of Magic."

"He is still there? We had him too."

"I'm not surprised he is very old, and boring. Some people fall asleep in his class."

"Some things never change." Lily said with a glare at Sirius and her husband. "What about your potions teacher?"

Harry shuddered. "Professor Snape." Harry said nastily. "Nobody likes him except for the Slytherins. We have potions with them too so, it isn't fair. He favors the Slytherins and picks on my friends and me. He especially picks on Neville Longbottom. Neville isn't very good at potions and shows the whole class. Sometimes he even blames my friends or me for not telling him the right way. If Snape wasn't our professor potions might be bearable but it isn't."

"Did somebody mention Snape?" James asked.

"Yes, he is our potions professor. And he is horrible. You will play plenty of tricks on him for me right?"

"I will." Lily looked at him sternly. "Don't look at me like that hon. It won't be anything to bad. How did he become a professor? He never seemed like professor material to me. Now Sirius what are the good Quiddich teams this year." James and Sirius continued to talk.

"What about your DADA teacher?" Lily asked.

"We had a different teacher each year. Only one year we had a good teacher. That was in my third year. We had Remus Lupin. Do you remember him? I think he said that you were friends."

"We were, he was better friends with your dad but we were also friends."

"I thought so. The other years my teachers were either fraud or one of Voldemorts followers. My first year..." and Harry described all of his DADA teachers.

Once he was finished, Lily said, "I have two questions. First, you keep saying things about people trying to bring Voldemort back. But when we died, he was still in full power. So what happened?"

"I want to ask you about his downfall too. I don't know much about his downfall. Once Voldemort killed you he turned to kill me but the curse rebounded on him, destroying him but only gave me this scar. It made him lose all of his powers and reduced him to spirit form. Nobody knew why this happened so I was wondering if you cast a spell or something on me before you died to protect me."

"No, I didn't think of doing that. It must have been something else."

"I think that Professor Dumbledore said that it was your love for me or something like that. I was also wondering if you knew why Voldemort wanted to kill me. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't tell me."

"Well, when you were a baby we took you to a special witch. She preformed a spell that told us what you would be good at and how powerful you would be. We found out that you would be very powerful, the most powerful in the world. You would be much more powerful than Voldemort. She also said that you would be the best at DADA. Somehow, one of the Death Eaters found out. Maybe she was one. Anyway, after we did that we went into hiding. We didn't want to but we knew what would happen to you if Voldemort happened. We didn't want anything to happen to you because you were such a beautiful little boy." Tears started to trickle down her face as she said this. "And you're such a handsome young man too. You look just like your father but with my eyes. I wish that I was there when you were growing up."

"It is okay Mum. I'm just glad that you and Dad are here now. Are you coming with me to school?"

"Of course I am! I was only gone for, oh, 14, 15 years. There are going to be two more ghosts at Hogwarts this year. You will be very tired of us by the end of the year."

"It will take a long time for that to happen, is ever. You are my mum."

"Harry do you want to stay the night? You can't stay until tomorrow if you want." Sirius asked.

"I would, but the Weasleys are picking me up tomorrow at the Dursley's house." Harry told Sirius.

"You can contact your friends via fireplace and I can get your stuff."

"That sounds good to me. I get to spend another night with you, Sirius, and I'm going to be spending lots of nights with you Mum and Dad."

"Make sure that you tell them that anyone who doesn't know about me isn't near the fireplace. Oh and we're going to go over after breakfast."

Harry and Sirius went to do their jobs and then they went to bed.

Chapter 3

"Are you ready to go Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, am I going to carry my trunk or are you going to do it for me?"

"I will do it for you if you want."

"Yeah, I don't like traveling floo powder very much. I would probably lose my trunk or come out to soon."

"Then why did you even ask if you should carry it. Nevermind, you go first."

Harry grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the fire, said "The Burrow," and stepped in. After he disappeared, Lily and James zoomed off. Then Sirius grabbed Harry's trunk and followed him.

Harry fell down on all fours coughing on the floor of the Burrow. He got up slowly and then moved over so Sirius wouldn't fall on him.

"Hey everybody!"

"Hey Harry, it's good to see you again. Is Sirius coming with your trunk?" Ron asked.

As if that was a cue Sirius came tumbling out of the fireplace.

"Hey, sorry for the short visit but I better get going. I don't want anybody to walk in by accident. You can owl me if you want. Bye." And with that Sirius Disapperated.

"That was a short visit wasn't it." Mr. Weasley said. Harry started to look around for his parents. "Um, Harry, what are you looking for."

"My parents." He replied calmly.

"Dad, I think that we need to contact St. Mungos," Ron looked at Harry, "quickly. I mean if he thinks his parents are alive.... "

"I didn't say that they were alive. I said that they were coming. Sirius brought them back as ghosts for a birthday present." Harry informed them. "They should be here soon. Hey Ron, can you help me take my stuff up to your room?"

"Sure, lets go." Ron said as he grabbed Harry's trunk. Harry picked up the other side and they started to walk up the steps. "Are your parents really ghosts? I mean, it is kind of hard to believe."

"Yeah, it is so weird though. I never had any parents before. Now all of the sudden I have a mum and dad. Even if they are ghosts."

"So, are they coming to Hogwarts with us?"

"Yep, and you can tell Fred and George that they will have some help with pranks this year." Harry started to clutch his scar in an over-exaggerated motion. "I'm having a premonition. I see a scowling figure. It looks like Snape but no, it can't be. It is clean, and it has green hair!" Harry and Ron started to crack up.

At that moment Percy walked by and stuck his head in. "I just came home from the craziness at work and you two are in here laughing your heads off. Can't you be quiet at all? I've had no peace and quiet this year at all. With work, Fred and George..." he walked off mumbling.

"What is with him? Let's see what Fred and George are doing." Ron suggested.

"Sure, come on." They went to the twin's room. On the way, they heard numerous bangs. "I guess that they are working on something."

"They were working on stuff all summer. I have no idea what they are doing but they have been getting increasingly good-natured over the summer. Maybe the will let us in." Ron knocked on the door.

"Ah, Harry! Welcome, come on in." Fred exclaimed. "Sorry Ron, you have to stay out here. Only one visitor at a time" Fred remarked. "So come on in, Harry."

As Harry stepped into the room, he looked around in wonder. The room was lined with cauldrons filled with bubbling liquids. In a tank, there were many unhappy looking frogs; a few of them were mutated. 

George stood in front of one of the caldrons, stirring it with a long wooden spoon. "We are making a potion, that we will later add to some type of food, that will transform the eater into a balloon. They will turn round, red, get a string, and float a few feet in the air. We are almost done making it so in a few minuets you can see how it will turn out."

Harry looked around for a few minutes while he waited for George to finish brewing the potion. Two minutes later he heard a bang. He turned around to see Fred grabbing a frog and giving it to George. He took the from and put several drops of liquid into it's mouth. Then he placed it onto the floor to see what would happen. The frog started to grow bigger and rounder. As it's tail got longer it's color started turning from green to red.

"Good, good." One of the twins mumbled. "Lets see how long it stays like this." Then to Harry he said "That is how we create all of our stuff. Thank you so much for giving us the money. Some of the ingredients are expensive but I think that we are going to make a lot of money. Now that Ron is probably green with envy, you can let him in for just to look around."

Harry stood up and let Ron in. Ron looked around for a little while and then one of the twins told them to leave.


	2. Chapters 4 to 6

A/N: hey everybody. I hope you like this new section. Before you read it I have a few requests to make.

1. I love everybody who has reviewed my story but could you say something about it? Not just more or that it is good.

2. I need a beta-reader. I had one but her life it too busy and she can't do it right now. The only requirement is that you can write romance because I am the worst person at writing it as you will see very soon.

3.In your reviews I would like to see if you would like me to keep on writing 3 chapters at a time or less than that.

4.Send all flames to kitty2kats@aol.com, u can also im me there and good stuff and if you want to be my beta-reader to notechic@yahoo.com.

That is all that I can think of right now. Please excuse all of my spelling errors and try to help me out with my problems.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except for those weird things I decided to put in out of nowhere.

  
Chapter 04  
  
As Harry and Ron were going back to their room they heard a high-pitched scream. They exchanged a glance.  
  
As they were running down Harry said, "I guess my parents are here."  
  
They slid into the kitchen and saw Harry's parents looking at Molly and trying to revive her.  
  
Lily said "Put some cold water in a cup and pour it on her."  
  
Ron did what she said and Mrs. Weasly woke up sputtering. When she saw Lily and James she laid back down.  
  
"Molly, its us."  
  
"But how? You are dead!"  
  
"One of my old friends created a potion that retrieves our ghosts. We're still dead but we can communicate with the living world."  
  
"Does anybody else know?"  
  
"Just your family and some old friends. More people will know though. We're going to Hoqwarts this year."  
  
"James, don't you even think of helping Fred and George..."  
  
"Me? Who are they anyway?"  
  
Mrs. Weasly glared at him and he smiled mischievously. "Never would dream of it."  
  
***  
  
The next day Harry asked Ron "Did Hermione tell you when she was going to Diagon Ally?"  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow. Why?"  
  
"She didn't say when in her letter."  
  
"Whatever. Do you want to play some Quidditch?"  
  
"Sure, my dad could coach us."  
  
"I'll ask Fred and George if they want to play too."  
  
Harry and Ron grabbed their broomsticks and asked Fred and George or their dad if they wanted to come. Ten minuets later everybody met in the apple grove with their broomsticks, except Harry's dad, and played a mini game of quidditch.  
  
"Come inside. We need to get up early tomorrow." Mrs. Weasly yelled.  
  
The group of boys put away their broomsticks. As they were walking back they heard Mrs. Weasly yelling, Mr. Weasly trying unsuccessfully to calm her down.   
  
Once they got inside they saw Ginny standing there calmly in a very revealing dress. Harry paused, his eyes looking at her clothing. He immediately got smacked on the head by three angry brothers who joined their mother's side of the debate.  
  
At this Ginny yelled at all of them saying, "I'm not a baby! I'm 15 years old!" Then she stormed up to her room.  
  
"Ginny sure has changed a lot hasn't she."  
  
Ron made an undisituable sound. "Don't remind me. I hope she gets over it. And soon. Mum isn't too happy. She's gotten in with a bad crew. I don't suggest mentioning it to her. She would flip!"  
  
"We better get in bed before she yells at us. Goodnight."  
  
"See you tomorrow."

Chapter 05  
  
The Weaslys and Harry stood in front of the fireplace in Diagon Ally having just arrived. Harry was scanning the shops, looking for Hermione. He heard a squeal and a wumf as she came running, strait into Ron. Then she went and hugged Harry with as much zeal.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you guys! I've been so lonely."  
  
"I could tell." Ron said as he got up from the floor.  
  
"Did you go to Gringotts yet?"  
  
"I was waiting for you two. My parents gave me some money to exchange. Lets go!" She helped Ron off the floor and the three of them went to Gringotts.  
  
They got all of their school supplies then Fred and George came over and said "Ron, because our business has done so well..."  
  
"And because we are nice,"  
  
"we are going to get you some dress robes."  
  
"Yeah, your last years horrible."  
  
"So come with us. Harry and Hermione, you can come with us too."  
  
They went into the store and Ron got his first set of robes made for him. He kept on muttering his thanks and the twins turned beet red.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing for the rest of the holidays?"  
  
"I'm staying with my aunt. Dumbledor suggested this so I think that she has some connections with the wizarding world. I don't think that she is a witch though."  
  
"I hope that you are safe."  
  
"Yeah, you are in the high-risk category."  
  
"I'll be careful. But Harry, you are more at risk than I am."  
  
"Fine. I think we have to go now."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me! I am a prefect. Dean Thomas is the other 5th year prefect for Gyffindor."  
  
The Weaslys and Harry returned to The Burrow for a relaxing rest of summer vacation.  
  
***  
  
Hermione met her aunt outside of The Leaky Caldron. With her was a strange man who must be her fiancé that she spoke of in her letter.  
  
"Hi. I'm Mr. Finch-Fletchley. You must be Hermione. We're waiting for my son."  
  
"Hello." Hermione saw a boy heading their way. When he came closer Hermione saw that it was Justin Finch-Fetchley.  
  
He looked at Hermione, puzzled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm staying at my aunt's house. Is your dad my aunt's fiancé?"  
  
"If that is your aunt then I guess so."  
  
"Son, how do you know Hermione?"  
  
"She goes to my school."  
  
The four of them went to the train so they could go home.  
  
When they got there it was time for dinner. Hermione's aunt cooked dinner. It was very good. After dinner Hermione and Justin went upstairs to work on their homework.  
  
Justin didn't get one of the problems so he asked Hermione. They talked for a while and got on the subject of their best friends, mainly, Ron, because Hermione liked to talk about him.  
  
"Hermione, did you know that Ron likes you?"  
  
"As a friend, yeah."  
  
"No, I mean he likes you." Hermione thought on this for a second. "And I think you like him too seeing how you talked about him so much tonight."  
  
"Hermione, Justin, its time for bed!"  
  
Chapter 06  
  
Before they knew it was time for school to start again. Hermione thought about what Justin said and came to the conclusion that she did like Ron. Ron, having the same kind of talk with Harry came to the conclusion that he like her.  
  
The three of them got an empty compartment and talked for a while. Harry left the compartment while Ron glared at him.  
  
"Ummm... Hermione."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was talking to Harry and," Hermione nodded. "Well, you came up. That conversation made me think" he paused here.  
  
"I had the same kind of talk with Justin but about you."  
  
"I don't know how to put this but will you go out with me?"  
  
Hermione responded by kissing him. Ron was in shock for a few seconds then kissed her back. When Harry came back it looked like they had always been a couple.  
  
***  
  
"I'm hungry." Ron complained. Hermione kissed him on the lips quickly.  
  
"The sorting is about to start."  
  
The sorting hat started to sing and then the sorting began.  
  
"That looks like my cousin!" Hermione thought.   
  
Just then Prof. McGonagall called out, "Granger, Amelia"  
  
Ron looked puzzled. "Hermione? Is that your cousin?"  
  
"I think so. I didn't know she was coming here."  
  
"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat shouted.  
  
Amelia bounced over squealing "Hermione? I didn't know that you go here! This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
"Amelia, these are my friends, Ron and "  
  
"Harry Potter! Wow! You are so lucky!"  
  
"Where did you learn about Harry?"  
  
She looked nervous for a second then said, "A book?"  
  
Hermione let it drop but her cousin didn't like to read. 'I'll have to go to the library.'  
  
They had the feast and then went to bed.  
  
The next morning Hermione told Harry and Ron her suspicions. Like all boys would they shrugged her off. Hermione went to the library.  
  
At breakfast they got their schedules. When Hermione came in everybody looked at her.  
  
She sat down Harry and Ron. "What?"  
  
"Ron, you should ask her."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Hermione, is your family magical?"  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"I think you should look at your schedule. It says, well, look."  
  
Hermione glanced at her schedule, gulped down her breakfast, and then she left.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Where do you think I'm going?"  
  
"Class starts soon."  
  
"I know."  
  
Hermione went to the library. She was looking for a book that had a list of all the graduates.  
  
"Well well. What is this here." Came a sneer behind Hermione.  
  
Hermione abruptly left the library. 'I'll have to come back sometime. Trust Malfoy to ruin a good study session. It's time for class now anyway.  



	3. Chapters 7 to 9

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry. This took me so long to write. Not because I had writers block, but because I kinda forgot about it. My life was really busy. It still is actually (Homework! Science Olympiad State Compition, for PA, tomorrow! Need to work on battery buggy and study for other stuff! Ahhh!) Now that I have that out of my system, I hope you like this. I'm going to try to put some romance in it soon. I would like to that my friend, Gabriel Shadow for helping me with chapter 9, we wrote it through an im. I would also like to thank my beta-reader Ariela. She helped me with these 3 chapters picking up on where I made mistakes and helping me make it less confusing.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of the people in the story belong to J.K Rowling. If I told you what was mine that would be telling. (Actually, I don't remember. Too much math.)

Chapter 7

Everybody sat down in their seats. They wanted to see who their new teacher would be this year. They heard voices in the distance.

"I have to teach my class now. You can come too if you want."

"Sure. I'll help you with your classes this year. I have fought the dark arts before so I might be able to give some advice and help out where you need it. That is if you don't mind me helping you out."

"For my old friend? You can help out all you want. It would make class more exciting."

The door opened and they saw their new teacher and a ghost come in.

"Hello class! I am Professor Granger." She looked around the class. "Hermione! I didn't know you went to school here! See me after class. What do want them to call you?"

"Lily I think. Whatever you want really."

"Lets get started."

After the lesson Hermione went to see her aunt. 

"I didn't know that you were a witch."

Professor Granger laughed. "Your mother hated the fact that I was a witch. She only kept in contact with me. She was sure that I was evil."

"I would have thought she would have at lest told me that you were a witch."

"No hon, she wouldn't. It was also a matter of safety. You had to think you were muggle born and all of your relatives mere muggles too. Your mother will tell you when the time is right."

"Ok, Amelia will probably see you later."

"Make sure she doesn't get lost."

(At the same time)

"Hi Mum. When did u get here?"

"Yesterday but Albus wanted to talk to us. James is probably running around getting in trouble."

"I hope he gets Snape."

"Harry! How would he get Snape anyway, the nasty git."

"Do you know who our teachers are?"

"You don't mean... JAMES!! Come here this instant!" Harry walked off smiling to himself.

***

"Ok, which one of you did it." The twins came up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they were doing their homework.

They all looked puzzled. "Did what?" Hermione asked.

"The prank. Don't you know what we are talking about?"

"No clue."

"Well Ron, we didn't expect you to know. It was a prank pulled on Snape that could only be done with the map. So it was one of you."

"I guess she was too late then."

Fred turned and looked at Harry. "Who?"

"I think you will find out soon enough."

"Tell us please." George put on a really whinny voice.

"Should we?"

Ron looked puzzled. "Should we tell them what?"

"Fine fine fine. I know who did it."

"Really now."

"Who then."

"Prongs." And with that Harry left the common room to go somewhere. 

George and Fred looked at each other then bolted after Harry. On the way the came across the path of two arguing ghosts.

"Really now. You are acting just like you used to. Can't you behave like an adult for once."

"Adult? What are you talking about. I don't think I was ever an adult."

"Hello boys, where are you going?"

"We are looking for Harry."

"Who are you."

"I'm Lily and this is..."

"Prongs, at your service."

Once Fred and George heard this they bowed down and uttered praises.

"Ummm... why are you acting like this?"

"You are Prongs, one of the marauders. You created the map."

"You have the map?"

"No, Harry does, but we did."

"You helped us with many tricks."

"You are our inspiration."

"James, look at what you did to these fellows. You corrupted them. And you weren't even alive!"

"It wasn't my fault. It was Sirius, he wanted to do it."

"Sirius, Sirius Black?"

"The person who killed you?"

"Not quite. He was my best friend. He was Padfoot. The good old days."

When Fred and George heard this they starred in amazement. "You mean..."

"Who were the other people?"

"Moony was Remus Lupin, and..."

"Professor Lupin?!?! Moony?!?!"

"And he didn't tell us! How could he."

"Who is Wormtail?"

"The traitor. I'd rather not talk about him."

"Off to bed with you. It is getting late."

"Yes Lily."

"Lil, should we go look for Harry?"

"Good idea."

"I want to tell him about my prank."

"Oh no you won't."

"Fine, I'll talk to him about 

Snape."

"I just can't win can I."

"Nope. Lets go find him."

As the twins were walking back Fred inquired, "Prongs looked a lot like Harry doesn't he."

"Is he Harry's dad?"

"We have to talk to him."

Chapter 8

Snape woke up in a good mood, well for him at least. He was actually in a really bad mood. He got ready for school and looked at his class schedule. He was looking at it when he heard voices down the hall.

"Really now, why would anyone want to live down here. Even Snape wouldn't."

"Our teacher was crazy in the coconut, if you know what I mean, so he was down there but I thought his replacement would want to go somewhere else."

"This is where that nice boy told us to go. So let's just look around and see if he is here."

"I can't believe the let Snape, I mean really, Snape, be a teacher. I just don't understand."

"Professor Dumbledore told us that he was a teacher here. We just have to trust his opinion."

"Fine, fine. Do you think that he is in here?"

"Lets knock."

"Knock? Why? Lets just go right in." James walked through the door to see if Professor Snape was in there.

"You, you, what, I mean, how, ummm, why..." Professor Snape was so furious he couldn't get his words straight.

"Nice to see you too. You look just the same as always. Greasy hair, ugly face, but you do look older."

"James, be nice."

"Me? I'm always nice."

"Sure."

"What... are... you... doing... here!!!!!!"

At this point even James thought that it would be a good point to back off. "It is a long story. But pretty much we are here to visit Harry and we decided to drop in and visit our old friend."

"Now that you said hi, you can leave."

"Now really, don't you want to talk for a while?"

"James, if he doesn't want to talk he doesn't have to."

"Yes he does."

"No I do not and I won't. So would you please leave."

"I think I'll stay here for a while if you don't mind."

"I know a few tricks that can make you leave."

"Lets just go. We can always come back later."

"Yes, leave. And let later be never. Okay?"

"Talk to you later Snape."

***

"Hermione, what classes do we have today?" Ron asked.

"First we have transfiguration then potions."

"Great. Do you want to go for a walk with me before class starts?"

"Sure."

"Don't worry about me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I forgot about you."

"He can talk to my sister. Bye."

"Ron seemed pretty happy to go."

Ginny got a twinkle in her eye. "Should we follow them?"

"I think that would be too mean."

"Oh well. I'll do it some other time."

"What class do you have next?"

"Potions."

"Have fun." Harry said with sarcasm. "I look forward to it every week."

"I wonder how many points we will lose today."

"I don't know. 50 I think."

"Maybe your class. We are behaved."

"Snape looked like he was in a bad mood this morning though. I would watch out."

"In that case I had better be going. I don't want him to get mad."

"I might as well go too. My parents wanted to meet me before class."

Harry and Ginny picked up their stuff and went their own ways.

***

"Hey Harry."

"Hi Dad. Where is Mom?"

"I'm not quite sure. I think she zoomed off after I started talking about Quidditch."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I was talking to Minerva. I can't tell you. I hate it when people do that."

"What?"

"You will find out soon enough. I think I'm going to join your classes today. What classes do you have?"

"Transfiguration and Divination."

"I was very good at transfiguration. I will help you out with that."

"Thanks Dad."

"Hey Harry!" Ron and Hermione came walking down the hall.

"We better head in. Class is going to start soon."

"Okay."

Professor McGonagal walked in. "This year is going to be very difficult. You have to prepare for your OWL's."

"The OWL's? You mean the test at the end of the year that we didn't need to know anything for?"

"I would appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself. Anyway, there will be very little review from the past years. If you need help you will have to contact me or another student. I will be getting a study group together for those who want to learn extra material that could help you get extra OWL's. Take out your wands. We will continue from where we left off last year."

Professor McGonagal went on and made them do some of them same things they did last year. "Very good. Some of you though should try to get a lot of extra help." She look at Neville when she said this. 

"It is just a matter of his wand you know. If you showed him he would have it right."

"I do not need your help teaching my class. Harry, can I see you after class? The rest of you are dismissed, including you James."

Harry walked up to Professor McGonagal's desk. "Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Harry, as you know we need a new Quidditch caption. There is something that you might be doing later in the year if you want. I'm not sure if you can though so I won't tell you about it. If you want you can be the Quidditch caption. If you can do this thing then you might not have very much free time. Fred or George would be glad to do it."

"Could I start out as Quidditch captain but have it switch later on if I have too much work?"

"I'm sure that you could. Do you want to do that?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Chapter 09

"Hey Dad! Thanks for waiting for me."

"Sure thing. Your next class is potions with Snape right?"

"Yeah. I better get down there. See you later."

"Hold on, I'm coming with you."

"But you and Snape don't get along. He really hates you."

"I know that. That is the fun part. He will absolutely hate it. Class will be a lot more fun now."

"It would be hard for it to be less fun. Let's go before we are late."

***

"Potter, you're late. 10 points from Gryiffindor."

"Which Potter?" James grinned, "We just walked in and your taking points off already? and I thought Professor White was bad."

"You walked in, and now your going to walk out." Professor Snape snarled

"Ok!" James walked through the wall only to return right through the wall again. "oh, did u mean by the door?"

"Just out!"

"The door?"

"OUT!"

James got transparent. "Does this count?" James starts whistling loudly.

"Be quiet or I will take points away."

"I'm dead. Is that the best that you can do?"

"You had a house and you have a son in a house."

"Doesn't count." James starts skipping around the room and singing "You can't hurt me."

"Dad, stop it." Harry said laughing. "You're embarrassing me."

"5 points from Gryffindor for interrupting class."

"Out! Both of you! Now!"

Lily suddenly floated through the wall looking very mad. "James! I thought I told you not to come here! Come with me. Now! You are in big trouble."

"Yes ma'am." James walked out of the class skipping and humming the same tune with a smirk on his face enraging Snape even more, if that was possible.

***

Harry went down to the Quidditch Field half a hour before practice was supposed to start so that he could warm up. He grabbed his Firebolt and zoomed through the sky. When he was at the top of a loop he saw some red hair. He slowed down and went down to the ground thinking that it was Ron.

"Hey Harry."

"Hi Ginny, I thought that you were Ron. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to try out for the keeper position and just wanted to warm up beforehand."

"Come up then. I won't be much help if you want me to play keeper though. I'm not that good at it."

"That is fine. I just wanted to warm up my broom. It takes a while before it gets to it's peek performance. Even then it isn't very much."

"Let me look at your broom and see if there is something I can do to help it at all." Ginny handed Harry her broom and Harry turned it over in his hands slowly, occasional turning something here and there. "Is it okay if I fly it around a little bit to see how it work?"

"Sure, it will be a lot different than your firebolt though. It is very old."

"I think it might be a little better than it was. If you want to you can ride my firebolt because I have yours right now."

"I wouldn't want to ride your broom! I don't want to mess it up or anything."

"That's okay. I'll be right back." Harry took Ginny's broom up into the air and flew it around. After a minute or so he came back down. "It isn't that bad."

"What did you do to it! It has never worked that good! Thank you so much Harry." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and Harry blushed.

"No problem. All I did was turn the speed dial to auto and straiten out a few of the sticks in the end that were creating a drag. Why don't you go take it up and get used to it for a little while."

"Okay, thank you so much for helping me out!"


	4. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to put out, and its only one chapter.  I have major writers block right now.  If you have any ideas please tell me, so I can keep writing this.  Big thanks to my beta-reader, Ariela Steif.  She really helped me out with this chapter and is the only reason this is out at all.  Please tell me what you think of this and review! Flame me if you want, anything!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the rest of them.

Chapter 10

"All right everybody!" Harry said loudly. "Today is the first day of practice. For those of you who are trying out for the keeper position, this will be the day that will determine who is on the team."

Ginny looked around at the other people trying out beside her. There were about 10 other people. She looked at their brooms and sighed. They all had better brooms than she did.

"Now, there is one thing that I am going to do differently this year than other captains in the past have done. I believe that you should be judged on your quality of playing, not the quality of your broom."

'What does he mean by that?' Ginny wondered silently. 'All of us have different brooms!'

"So you will have the choice of using either my broom or yours." Harry heard many gasps from the team and people trying out as he said this. "If you want to use my broom you have to be very careful with it though. I will give you five minutes to get used to it before I see what you are capable of. Now, who would like to go first?"

Ginny slowly raised her hand. "I'll go first." She said nervously.

"Thanks, Ginny. Here is my broom. You can warm up for 5 minutes. Everybody else can also warm up on their own brooms. Get going everybody!"

All of the possible keepers got on their brooms and kicked off. A few minutes later Harry called them down.

"Okay everybody. The chasers will through the Quaffle at you and see how many times you can block it. Ginny, you go up and start."

Ginny picked up Harry's broom and went up to the air. The chasers tried to put the Quaffle past her 15 times, and she only missed it once, and then it was only by a hair. Once after another the other Gryffindors went up and they each had the Quaffle go in at least 3 times out of the 15. At the end Harry called them all together.

"Good job everybody. I will post the results tomorrow after dinner. Thank you for coming down and trying out."

With that everybody picked up their brooms and went to put them away.

"Harry, wait up!" Ginny yelled. Harry stopped and waited for Ginny to catch up. "That was really nice of you to let everyone use your broom."

"I just wanted everybody to have a fair chance today." Harry responded.

"Yeah, I know. You said that. It's just that nobody has ever done anything like that for me before, even my brothers haven't been that nice."

"Why wouldn't they?" Harry asked. "It isn't you fault that you are the youngest. And you are really nice too." Harry smiled. "I would like to get to know you a little better, as friends."

"Really? That would be really nice." Blushing, Ginny gave Harry a friendly hug and skipped to the castle.

***

"So Ginny, what was all that going on between you and Harry?" Ginny's friend, Chrissy asked.

"What do u mean?" A blush started to rise onto Ginny's face. "There isn't anything going on between us."

"Haha, that's what they allll say...before they get married hehe..." Zoe, Ginny's other friend but in.

"We are just friends you two. He was helping me out with my flying."

"Do you know what that means with a guy?" Chrissy prided herself on studying the other species.

"I see the hidden message."

"Ok, if you are so smart, tell me what it means." Ginny said, starting to get agitated.

"Well..."

"Chrissy!! Let me do it! Please?" Zoe begged.

"Oh, fine."

"Thankie!! Well... it means that.... HE LIKES YOU!!!!!" She squealed.

"Come on, really now. Why would Harry Potter like me?"

"The signs are all there. Both Zoe and I can see them plainly. You could too if you just looked for them."

"Come on Ginny! It's sooooo obvious."

"Whatever guys, lets go to lunch."

Meanwhile....

"Harry! What exactly is going on between you and Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ron."

"Sure, sure. I know you better than that."

"Can we talk about this later? We need to get to lunch."

"Sure, I'm hungry." As he said this, Ron's stomach growled.

"When aren't you hungry?" Harry picked up his things then he and Ron went to lunch.


	5. Chapters 11 to 12

A/N:  I'm very very very very very very sorry that this took so long for me to get it out.  I had writers block, but I finally got over it and spit these two chapters out in 2 days.  Woo hoo!  Anyway, I was too lazy to reread what I wrote, so if this chapter contradicts stuff I've said earlier, you know why.  So read on!  And these chapters are dedicated to cuguiss, look at the bottom if you want to know why.  Don't feel like typing it up here.  I would also like to thank by beta-reader again, Ariel Steif.  She is a lifesaver!!!

So nobody gets confused, and I'm not sure if I've already said this, single quotes- '' – mean thoughts, and double quotes "" mean talking.

Chapter 11

Ginny sat quietly in the library.  To all onlookers it appeared she was deep in her studies, but really she was thinking about what happened earlier that day.  She was confused as to what all of his actions meant.  

'Why did I go and hug him?  And why did he let all of us use his broom?  Everybody had decent brooms, well, besides me.  But why would he care about me.  I'm just his best friend's little sister.'  She trailed off in her thoughts.

Little did she know, behind the bookshelf there was another person thinking her.  Harry stood there mulling over his feelings.  He was so deep in thought he barely noticed that his gaze was resting on Ginny.

'I never really spent any time with her before today.  She seems different then I thought she would be like, though I can't really tell right now.  I guess I always thought of her as Ron's sister.  Right now I can't think of her like that.  She is too beautiful.  What am I saying?  Ron would kill me if he knew that I even thought of her like that.'  Yet as much as Harry tried to suppress his thoughts, they kept on popping up.  Harry got up to leave and in his daze accidentally bumped into Ginny as she was putting her books away and knocked them onto the floor.

"Sorry," he gasped out in surprise.  "I didn't see you there."

"It's ok, Harry.  It was my fault."  Ginny bent down to pick up her books and was surprised to see that Harry did not walk off.  Instead, he was down next to her helping her with the fallen books.

"Let me help you with those," he picked up the books and pretended to stagger under the weight.  "You are turning into another Hermione, Ginny.  You have way too many books here."

"I have trouble understanding everything, so I need the extra help.  I've always been different in my family because I was a girl, but I want to stand out in some other way too.  I don't want to be 'another Weasley', I want to be Ginny."

"I don't think of you as just another Weasley.  All of you are different in your own ways."

Ginny sighed, "You are one of the few that think that.  Most people don't know any of us that well."

"I don't know you that well either, I just know Ron, and the twins a little bit."  Harry deposited the last of the books in the return area.  "Do you want to go for a walk before we head to bed?  I would like to get to know you better."

'Oh, my, gosh!  Did he just ask me if I wanted to go for a walk with him?  I must keep my cool, he can't think that I'm too eager.'  "Sure," Ginny replied as nonchalantly as she could.

"Great, lets head up to the South Tower, not many people usually go there, but it is really pretty at night with all the stars."  Harry and Ginny leisurely walked along, finding out more about each other.

'Wow,' Harry thought, "There was a lot about here that I didn't know.  She is really nice.'  They walked up another flight of stairs, and Harry quietly said, "We are almost there.  It is just through this door.'

They walked through the door, and found that the floor was still slippery from the earlier rain.  'This floor is very slippery, I must make sure that, whoa, I almost fell there.' Ginny thought.

"I didn't know that it would be this bad.  Usually the sun clears up the rain."  Harry told her.  "Hold onto my hand so you won't fall."  Harry offered his had to her and she took it.  'It feels really nice to be holding her hand,' Harry thought while unknown to him, Ginny was thinking there very same thing.  They sat down on a bench in the corner, but did not let go of each other.  They sat there, happy in each other's company.

For a while they sat in silence, gazing at the stars.  After a while Harry broke the comfortable silence.  "Ginny, you know the Hogsmeade weekend that is coming up this Saturday?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Would you like to go with me?  As a date?"

Ginny saw his nervousness at being rejected.  "Sure, Harry," She responded contentedly, "I'd love to go with you.  However, we should probably get back now, it's getting late."

Harry glanced at his watch, "You're right!  We should get back before anybody starts asking questions.  I can just imagine Ron, 'What were you doing with my precious little sister? Hmmmm?  You better not have hurt her in any way or I will rip you apart limb from limb!'"  Ginny laughed at Harry's accurate imitation of her brother.  

They stood up and started walking back to the common room.  "He probably would be like that too.  I wonder what he is going to do when you tell him we are going to Hogsmeade together."

"Oh, I'm sure he will give me a length talk on how I better not hurt you on threat of death.  Better then if it was somebody he didn't know as well.  I would feel very bad for that poor boy."

"So do I.  I hope nobody would be pushed away because of him."  They had finally reached the portrait hole, and stopped to talk for another minute.

"You can be sure that he doesn't bother me."  Harry gazed into her eyes as he said this.  "Nothing would be able to keep me away from you."

Harry leaned in toward Ginny.  Ginny's thoughts swirled around in her head.  'What is he saying?  That he likes me?  And is he going to do something now?  What is he planning on doing?  Look away, do not be caught be his gaze,' but Ginny found that although she tried she was lost in his emerald eyes and didn't even notice the portrait open as Harry leaned in farther and kissed her gently on the lips.  It seemed as if time stopped, and the second kiss had lasted an eternity when Harry jumped away.

"I… I… I'm sorry, excuse me," Harry stammered as he quickly ran away blushing.

"Harry, wait!"  Ginny called after him, but it was futile.  She walked into the common room and saw her brother muttering under his breath angrily as he stalked up to his doom after Harry.

Chapter 12

Ron slammed the door open angrily.  "What were you doing with my sister!"  Said in a dangerously low tone.

"Calm down, Ron," He replied nervously, "We weren't doing anything."

"Yeah right, I saw you in front of the common room!  And you say you weren't doing anything."

"Listen, relax, nothing major went on.  I'll tell you what happened."

"Well, I guess it is better you then somebody else.  But you better not do anything in front of me!  If you do I will not guarantee your safety," he said chuckling.

Harry also let out a small laugh as he said, "As long as you watch what you and Hermione do, Ron.  You seem to be disappearing an awful lot."

"Hey, I'm just trying to get her away from that library.  Its seems like she lives there half of the time."

"Yeah, I know.  We should probably take her example and start on our homework now."

"Probably," Ron agreed.

            'Where is Hermione?'  Ginny thought, "She is the only person I could talk to about what is going on.  My friends would flip, and I need a sane mind.'  Ginny walked up to Hermione's dorm, hoping that she would be there.  "Hermione, are you in there?"  She called.

            "Yeah, who is it?"  She asked

"Its me, Ginny.  Can you come out for a second?  I need to talk to you about something."

"Hold on."  The door opened and Hermione walked out.  "Lets go down to my corner of the common room.  Nobody will bother us there," She began as they started down the steps.  "Is this about Harry?"

"How did you know?"  Ginny squealed.

"Who else would you come to be to talk about, instead of any of your friends?  Anyway, I know him better then anybody else, and I'm a girl besides.  I know what he is thinking most of the time."

"More so than Ron; that wouldn't be hard though.  He asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend.  I'm so happy!"

"Did anything else go on?"  Hermione gave Ginny her best professor imitation, "I doubt Ron would go storming off because of that."

"Well…"

Hermione smiled at Ginny, "You two will be so cute together.  You must give me all of the detail of what happened."

"Ok, but you can't go around telling everybody else.  I don't know who Harry would tell, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I told you."

"This sounds like something serious,"

"Oh, not at all.  Its just that I've never had a boyfriend before so this is all new to me."

"Don't be afraid that Harry would look down on you for that.  He hasn't had a girlfriend before.  But you didn't hear it from me."

"Right, well, here is what happened."

"That is so great Ginny, I'm really happy for you."  Hermione said after she was done.  "If you ever need Ron off of your back, just tell me and I'll let the two of you have some alone time."

"We aren't even going out yet!  He just asked me to Hogsmeade."

"He wouldn't do that if he wasn't serious."

"I guess you are right.  I'll let you go back to your homework now.  Sorry for interrupting you."

"I was about to take a break.  I'm glad you interrupted me.  Now I can tease Harry with something."

"Don't bother him too much."

"I was just joking," Hermione reassured her, "I'm sure Ron will do plenty of that.   I have to go now.  Bye!"

"See you later."  Ginny went to bed, still in a daze.

A/N 2:  In honor of getting 100+ reviews, I'm going to post everybody that has reviewed, and I might keep on doing it, I'm not sure right now.  And cause I'm so glad you reviewed!  Thankie!

Cuguiss- Thank you very much for your review, I got it and was like hmmmmm maybe I should start writing my story again.  Sorry to keep you waiting.  Although I really don't think my story is as good as you think it is.  Nor did I have it planned out to be comedy, I don't have any control over it I say!

The Queen of Fire and Ice, SarahSnape, Sailor Stella, Confuzzler, Aimee4angel, Blackcatmischief, LittleEar BigEar's sis, Cherryblossemgrl, Rose Fencer, Jenissa Eliqua, Lord Evil, Moonlight42, and Ainz- Thank you very much

Kit Cloudkicker- I'm not sure when, sometime soon, maybe in a few chapters.  I have nothing planned out currently.  This story is going where it goes.

Anonymous Reviewer- I'm glad you liked my story and want me to continue, but why so many reviews? Lol, and who are you?  Just wondering

Princess Slytherin- I do, but for all of the Harry Potter words it doesn't like any of them and I'm too lazy to look it up in the book.  Also, if I spell a word, it doesn't care if I meant another one.

Galadriel Shadow- You have waaaay too much sugar.

Luna Rose and Phoenix Child- What do you think?  Very good for spotting it, though I forget how many hints and stuff I put in…

Hyper Princess- Opps, sorry, I forgot for the last chapter.  I'll try to remember.  And if anybody else wants me to do that I'll do it for them too.

KirjavaLyra- Ummmm, yeah, well they were spirits, so they know everything that has gone on, right?

Eleanor- If you could help me with the havoc part I would be glad, I don't have that many ideas.

Tristina Sandrilene Emelan- I didn't know that, but I guess I assumed they couldn't, cause it would be dark magic and all.

Elven Faerie- Glad you like my idea, don't know how well the three chapter thing will be from now on, I'm just trying to get something out in my schedule for the time being.

Jessica Black- I forgot what the study session was, lol.  I think I need to go and reread my story so I don't forget it all.  Rather sad considering I wrote it.

Alice (and all of the other people that requested an update, I forget who you are and don't feel like going back, I just typed up this whole thing)- Well here's an update for ya.

SasseeSam- Sorry, if you have any questions e-mail me at notechic@yahoo.com or if you have aim, IM me at LY4Christ0413, same goes for everybody else.

Very sorry if I forgot anybody, or misspelled your name, or anything like that.  Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review!  If I get enough, I might actually post another section within a week or whatnot, instead of more then a month.


	6. Chapter 13

A/N:  I'M SORRY!  I HAVE FAILED AS A WRITER!  Longer authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer:  Not mine, none of it is mine, all that is mine is my viola.  My precious…  It wanted to get away today too.  Silly wind trying to pick my viola up…

Chapter 13

            Ginny sat in the common room, deep in thought.  'I wish I knew somebody that could give me advice on relationships. Hermione is great, but she is just another girl.  What I need is a mom or adult I could trust.  Mom is just too protective and doesn't think that I am interested in boys.  Well, besides little girl crushes, but she always pushes them aside.'

            Ginny's eyes wandered around the room as she thought.  She saw Mrs. Potter sitting, or floating rather, in the corner with Nearly Headless Nick.  'That's it!  Mrs. Potter has experience with relationships.  But it is her son I'm going out with.  Oh well, she seems like a cool person.'

            She walked over and waved to both of them.  "Hey Mrs. Potter,"

            "Lily please, Ginny.  I don't want to feel like an old woman."

            "Ok, Lily.  I was wondering if you could help me with a problem."

            "Am I needed in this conversation or this a girl thing?" Nearly Headless Nick enquired.

            "It's a girl thing.  Sorry Nick," Ginny responded.

            "That is quite alright, I was just about to go anyway," he said as he zoomed off.

            Lily looked at Ginny questioningly.  "What is this girl problem of yours?"  Ginny launched into an explanation of went on between Ginny and her the night before.

            "And well, my mom has never thought I would get into a relationship, I am the baby of the family you know.  So she never told me anything about it.  You're an adult, so I was wondering if…" Ginny looked up at Lily hopefully.

            "You want me to help you with what to do?"  Ginny nodded bashfully.  "Great! This will be so much fun.  I'll tell you how to act and all, but first we must figure out what you are going to wear.  Very important you know."

            Ginny smiled.  "Thank you so much, Lily!"

            "No problem at all.  Lets get going now!"

***

"Hey, Dad!"  Harry yelled.

"Yes, son?"  He replied.

"I need some girl help."

"What for?"

(Author looks back into her story to see what her poor characters need help with seeing as she forgot.)

"It's about Ginny.  Let me explain."

"Hmmmm," James replied when he was finished, "All that I can say is follow your heart.  I know that's not what you want to hear, but that's what I did and it turned out fine.

***

The next Saturday, Ginny and Hermione were in a frenzy getting ready.

"Hermione!  How does this outfit look?"  Ginny yelled.

Hermione looked at Ginny and responded calmly, "It looks fine, just like all of the others."

"But which one should I wear?"  Ginny said, almost hysterically.

"That one, it brings out the highlights in your hair.  Harry will love it, trust me.  Not sit down so I can do your hair."

Meanwhile, in the boy's room...

Harry started pacing back and forth.  "But what if she doesn't really like me?  My dad was not help at all.  'Follow your heart' follow my heart?  I think my heart left me alone a loooong time ago!"

"Harry, calm down," Ron replied tranquilly.  "It's just my sister."

"Sure, you can say its just your sister, but think if it was Hermione?  What would you do then?"

"Shoot!  That's right!  I also have to get ready.  We are also going to be hanging out today."

"Uh huh, sure.  Just hanging out.  Like old friends I bet, eh?"

"Yes," Ron started to blush, "That is all we are!"

Back to the girls room...

"We are just friends!"  Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny smiled, "That is why you started to smile when I said his name and you are getting dressed up?"

"I just want to look nice."  And with that, Hermione went into the bathroom.

A/N 2(The one that is something besides an apology that actually says something):  I only got 5 reviews, I am very sad.  It was hard for me to write on that, really!  I know last time I said I might be getting another chapter up soon, but I didn't.  I don't have much experience with getting ready for dates with friends.  Mostly for dances, and I didn't have a date for any of those so, um, yeah.  Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Please review this time!

My *WONDERFUL* reviewers

Shamock:  Well, I'm not really keeping this up so well, now am I?  Maybe the twins shall appear in Hogsmeade, just because you wanted to see them appear.

GinnyPotter10:  I shall try to do that; I just got a bit off track.  I blame it on… on… on… something!

KariKamiya:  I'm glad you have enjoyed it so far!

Kagome-leostargirl:  I can't really call this hurrying now can I?

RowlingFan1:  This story goes wherever it feels like going.  They are still in the story, it's just not well, the main topic of the story any more.  Maybe it will reappear more importantly later.  If this story feels like going that way, it will.  If it doesn't, it doesn't.


	7. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow, it has been a loooooong time since I updated. Really sorry everybody. This chapter isn't very good because I haven't been on a date for quite some time. Actually, I am going to skip the entire date and have everybody talk about what happened. J If anybody feels like writing about the date, e-mail me at notechic@yahoo.com and I'll put it in! hehehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter of which I'm not sure what it is cause I am being weird and writing the A/N first. And yes, I know I'm babbling. On with the story!

Chapter 14

*The girls room*

"Omg, Hermione, the date was wonderful! I can't imagine anybody being sweeter than Harry!" Ginny gushed.

"What did he do that was so sweet?" Hermione asked, slightly amused at her friend's excitement.

"Well, when he first picked up me, he had a dozen red roses! And he acted to gentlemanly the entire time! We went to that little café in Hogsmeade, La Petite Café. It was so romantic." (A/N: I'm sorry! I couldn't think of anything. I don't even take French! I take Spanish! But French sounds better then Un Poco.... Un Poco... I only know the word for cafeteria. Oh well. Back with the story!)

"Well, Ginny, I'm glad that you had a good time. I doubt Ron will ever be like that," Hermione said sadly.

"What happened?" Ginny asked politely.

"He was rather rude, and ignored me the entire time. The exact opposite of you and Harry. It wasn't a date, but still, I expected him to be a bit different. He is usually fine when it is us and Harry."

Ginny frowned then her face lit up as she said, "I have a plan, Hermione! It will be foolproof!"

"I'm not so sure about this Ginny, I would rather let him see what he does on his own."

"Fine, but let me tell you, my brother is very stubborn and will probably need help by the end."

***

*The guys room*

"I made a fool of myself today, Harry," Ron said sorrowfully. "I can't believe I did that to her! I am such a jerk!"

"That's nice, Ron," Harry said in a daze.

Ron continued talking, "I mean, how can she every like me? I am such a stupid person! It was just the two of us, kind of a date, but I blew her off! I was so rude!"

"That's nice," Harry said, still not hearing anything that Ron said.

This pattern continued for quite some time, Ron putting himself, Harry responding automatically, and Ron not noticing Harry's preoccupation. Until Ron finally stopped and asked Harry how his date went. Then Harry started rambling, Ron dozed off, and Harry did not notice.

***

*Somewhere*

"My little boy! All grown up!" Lily wailed.

"Now now dear, there is nothing to worry about. It's just a date," James said as he tried to calm his wife down. "It doesn't mean he's all grown up."

"But he's started! And… and…." Lily ran off, still crying.

"Women," James said, exasperated.

***

*The BIG picture, meaning, nowhere really*

Well, life went on in Hogwarts School. And it went on. People fell asleep in classes. Caldrons were melted in potions and some interesting transfigurations occurred. People broke up, got back together, and new relationships formed. Well, for the most part. Ron was still stubborn, and Ginny and Harry had one of those weird relationships that actually lasted more than a week. And Quidditch season started (A/N: did I start quidditch season yet? I truthfully can't remember, so if I did, please tell me in a review, thanks!) Then, one day, Professor McGondagal called Harry to her office.

***

*Professor McGondagal's office*

"Well, Harry, do you remember that I mentioned something at the beginning of the year?" she asked.

"Yes, you mentioned something coming up." he replied, trying to think of what it could be.

"It has to do with Sirius. There is going to be a trial held for him, because of a new law."

"What law would make them hold a trial? And what do you know about Sirius?" Harry was very confused at this point.

"Well, I know he is your godfather and he is innocent. Professor Dumbledor informed me of that. The law is that in order to search for somebody you must be sure they are convicted. However, if the person does not show up to the trial, they are automatically convicted."

"Is Sirius going to go to this trial?" Harry questioned.

"That is what we need your help for. First, to convince him to go to the trial. Second, to go to the trial and testify for him."

Harry started to get a bit worried, "I don't know if I will be able to make him do that! Or that I won't say the wrongs thing or they will take my word as anything. Some of them think that I am a loony, remember?"

"Harry, please just do your best. Go write a letter to Sirius for me, please? If he will agree to come, we may be able to get him off of the hook. Talk to Ron and Hermione about this also. They may be able to help in some way."

"Alright, I will go do that."

**************

A/N: Hold up, that is not what I was planning on doing with that, oh well, I may get him off of the hook. And this is my story! So I can do this although with the 5th book out now it would never happen ::sob:: I am sorry for any mistakes in the last section, for some reason when I tried to open this chapter it opened in wordpad, when i typed most of it in word, and wordpad doesn't have a spellcheck. Enjoy! And please review! I would write little notes to my reviewers, but I can't remember off of the top of my head, and I was to get this posted cause I've made all of you wait long enough! I hope you liked this! And please review!


	8. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so slow to write this chapter. I'm sorry! I really am! I apologize for the horribleness and shortness of this chapter ahead of time.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 15

Dear Sirius,

Please go to this trial. It is the only way that you will be able to become free. Professor Dumbledor will help you. I will also testify for you. Ron and Hermione will also help you.

Harry

Dear Harry,

You really think that they will let me go free? I highly doubt it. However, I have seen the newspapers about the new law. They have also developed a new spell that can tell them the location of any convict. I'll go, but just for you.

Sirius

***

(Trial has taken place and everybody is coming out of the courtroom)

"I can't believe it! I'm free!" Sirius shouted happily.

The ghosts of Lily and James come flying in.

"Good job Padfoot! I knew you had it in you!" James said.

Everybody was happy and rejoicing and there were hugs and congratulations all around.

*****

A/N: Sorry! I told you it was horrible and short! But I'm sick, and I have no idea where to go with this. That is the end of all my ideas with this. If anybody wants to continue with this please e-mail me or leave me a review or something. If I get enough review *hint hint* I might continue. Or leave ideas/things I forgot to finish up that I have started. I am going to be starting a new story that will be humor, I think, sometime soon. I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
